


Double-Shot Espresso Lattes

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie has a morning routine, including a stop in a local coffee shop for the barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Shot Espresso Lattes

Burnie Burns liked to keep to his schedule.  Wake up, shower, get dressed for the day, scribble a quick note and stick it in his wallet, and leave the house by 7:30 to walk half an hour to work.

And, along the way, stop into a little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop and pick up a double-espresso latte from the foreign barista.

His name was Gavin, and Burnie was in love with him and his coffee.

The little bell on the door tinkled gently, and Gavin looked up over the counter with a bright little smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Burns!" he chirped, handing the curly-headed man, the only customer currently in the shop, his coffee.  "There you are, Michael, your mocha latte."

"Thanks, Gav, I’ll see you in class tomorrow," the guy said, cracking the lid open as he walked from the shop.

"What’ll it be, Mr. Burns?" the lanky Brit asked, walking back over to the register.  "The usual grande double-shot latte?"

"Please, and…the blueberry muffins look amazing this morning, I’ll take one of those," Burnie said, opening his wallet and drawing out a couple bills.

"Geoff’s trying a new recipe with the blueberry muffins," Gavin said, ringing up the order and taking the ten Burnie handed over.  "They were bloody delicious when he made me try one this morning."

"Oh yeah?"  Burnie slipped the second bill into the tip jar, barely even looking at the little sign of ‘This goes to my college fund’ on the front of the jar.  He gratefully accepted the carefully-made drink a moment later.  "I’ll let you know how it is then.  How’re your classes?"

"Good," Gavin said, handing a little bag with Burnie’s muffin in it over the counter.  "I have a lab later today, and hopefully that’ll go well."

"I hope so.  Have a good day!"  Burnie left the little shop behind him as he sipped at the latte.  Hopefully his ‘tip’ of a 20 and a note that said, ‘Buy some fucking groceries this week’ would help his favorite barista out a little.


End file.
